Repeated History
Repeated History (also referred to as Chapter 1: Repeated History) is the first Zombies map of the "War of Vengeance" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Repeated History is set within a secret underground testing lab beneath Station 11 during the events of "Reformed History", most notably the map Station Eleven. The underground facility is quite large, featuring many testing chambers and a large amount of storage rooms containing all of the Element X that Unit 14 ever received from their allies. A large central storage device is located in the center of the map, which serves a pivotal role in the map's main easter egg. Story Following the complete annihilation of humanity on Earth, Alex "Rook" Miller, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ were all casted into the Fractured Realm by Omnitron and Gigabyte as a mean of suffering for all of eternity. Within the Fractured Realm two weeks after the devastating events on Earth, the team would discover the powerless Time Blade within a secret chamber within the Cavern of Remembrance. Knowing they could use the Time Blade to undo the evils caused by Omnitron and Gigabyte, the team makes it their priority to find the four missing Time properties by utilizing the Cavern of Remembrance to travel to certain points in time. Utilizing the Cavern of Remembrance, the team is set to July 18th, 2031, the date the past versions of the original SEAL Team Five were sent to following the teleporter trials back in 2016. Upon investigating their location, Chris becomes horrified, realizing they've been transported to the secret testing labs beneath Station 11. While investigating the labs, the team discovers an experimental prosthetic arm, giving it to Rook as replacement for his original right arm. However, after realizing their past selves were currently fighting on the surface of the island at the same time they were in the testing labs, the team is soon intercepted by zombified scientists and soldiers of Unit 14. Knowing their priority is the Time Blade, the four ready their weapons as they begin to engage the zombified members of Unit 14. Fighting through the labs, the team discovers one of Unit 14's greatest secrets; a massive device channeling green temporal energy from a small power source. The team then realizes it‘s the Forward temporal energy they need to begin the reconstruction of the Time Blade. Upon interacting with the device, they ultimately turn it on, zapping nearby zombies with the temporal energy, creating Time Zombies. Realizing that Unit 14 planned on creating a new type of zombie, the four are soon ambushed by some of the Time Zombies, utilizing their Forward energies to teleport forward in time a short distance from their previous location. In the midst of the struggle, Rook accidentally shoots the glass surrounding the power core harnessing the Forward temporal energy, causing the machine to overheat and send beams of the Forward temporal energy around the room. Knowing they couldn't directly touch the core, the team holds out the Time Blade until it is struck by one of the beams, restoring the blade's Forward properties. Utilizing this, the team teleports away just as the machine explodes. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Secure the Forward attribute of the Time Blade from the Station 11 testing labs. Songs * TBA. Trivia * The name of the map is a reference to the "Reformed History" saga of the Roach Chronicles. Category:War of Vengeance